


Who Wrote the Book of Love

by Schuneko



Series: Express Lane [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), In Time (2011), Torchwood, Zettai Kareshi | Absolute Boyfriend
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Child-like Jack, F/M, Gwen Bashing, I Haven't Forgotten Ianto, Learning curve, M/M, Multi, OFC Can Sing, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, submissive jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6595264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuneko/pseuds/Schuneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikara trained Companions. She was expensive, she was the best. Past a maid/house keeper; she's never had one for herself however. Until now...</p><p>John Smith is Mikara's uncle and the creator of a new type of Companion.</p><p> Jaxen; the first of his class. Was what they call, 'free thinking'. The E3's were able to have, their own preferences. Not just their owners. They, could also, make preemptive decisions, within reason. Allowing them, to be able, to anticipate their owner better. </p><p>Torchwood, demanded, they test the E3 before any mass production or sale. Smith needed a test subject. Who better, than his beloved niece and renowned Companion trainer? Knowing full well, how she felt, about owning, her own Companion. He devised a plan; tricking her into taking one. </p><p>Turns out, it's not just the blank slate that is, Jaxen. Who has a lot to learn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Special Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> Not many Jack as a (pet) stories out there...
> 
> So I wrote one. Because like 10 ongoing stories, just wasn't enough. -_-;
> 
> In Time & Absolute Boyfriend, were mainly just inspirations. No characters from these stories will be used, just basic themes.

_Prologue…_

She knew she’d never need to worry. Still, it was habit when she looked at her arm and the numbers blinking. Mikara, tapped the pen to her lips; then went back to her notes. “So I guess all that’s left is hair styling. I have the room set up.”

Clara, Companion class B: smiled. “Of course instructor. I am eager to learn.”

Mikara smiled back. “Very good Clara, follow me please.” The young woman got up and headed for the dressing room.

**~WWtBoL~**

She shut the door with a sigh; another Companion gone, another 10 years earned. It sounded expensive, she was the best. Of course her services, were expensive. She’d even train for sex, if they asked, but that rarely happened anymore. The newer classes, had performing sex acts, as a feature. There was even a specific model, if that was all you wanted them for.

The affordability of these certain androids, had pretty much wiped illegal prostitution, off the map. There was, a psyche test, in place. Which you were required to pass, to get one of your own. Best of all, no chance of getting STD’s from them.  

As long as they were, treated kindly. Mikara decided it was ok, enough. Just like someone being a porn star, or an escort. Sex was sex, no need to be, a prude about it.

She went to her desk and pulled up her schedule. Her next client was named, Alex H. Funny, it didn't give any details about him. The Companion’s designation, was Jax. Actually it was, Jaxen; but she liked the shortened name too. Mikara would ask if, it was ok with the client, to use both. Class: E3, strange; she didn't think she'd, ever even heard of the model. Must be new! She couldn’t help, but be excited. There hadn’t been a breakthrough in, android tech; for years.

Mikara, still had 3 days off; before they were due. She shrugged and decided to enjoy the break, from work. Pressing a button on the desk, she rang her maid. One of the first models,she was designed, simply; for house hold chores. The android was, of course, happy to help with that area of training; when needed.

“You rang, sweetie”

“Yes River, could you make some of that delicious roast and… I’m feeling a Tiramisu for desert.” Mikara smiled, as she closed the vid screen.

“Of course, you always say how much you love when I make it.”

“You are a godsend River, I’m going to go for a bath.”

"Mam" The android nodded.

**WWtBoLWWtBoLWWtBoLWWtBoL**

The end of the week had arrived, before she even realized it. Mikara, was dressed professionally, in a pale blue pant suit. Something she always tried to do; especially, when she was greeting, a new client.  A special survey, was ready on the clip board. The answers to her questions, would help her know. What to train the android for; what areas she'd need to focus on. Mikara heard the front doorbell ring and River went to get it.

“Mister Alex and his Companion.” The maid called, as a man entered, wheeling a large, human sized crate.

Odd, but not unheard of. Bringing her a Companion, still in the box. She didn’t think much of it, for that reason. “No last name then, that’s fine.” Mikara replied brightly; as she stood to take his hand.

“So uh where do you want him?” Alex asked gruffly.

“I’m sorry?” She blinked, dropping her un-shaken hand.

“Look lady, I ain’t got all day. Other deliveries to make.”

“Deliveries?”

“Yep, you order em. Torchwood makes em. I deliver em to your door.” He shrugged and added, “It’s a living. This room ok then?”

Mikara’s eyes widened; as she nodded, gob smacked. “Um… sorry, there must be a mix up? I had you as a client. I didn’t order... him.”

“ Whatever you say Mam, I just follow my delivery rout and the rout has this address, getting this model.” Alex argued back; placing Jaxen, box and all in the living room. “Take it up with the Tower, I’m just a grunt.” He grumbled as he set about opening the box.  Efficiently, he packed up his tools. “Yer maid signed, so. Torchwood thanks you an all that. Have a good day mam.” The delivery man; tipped his hat and left.

Well Shit…

Mikara was left wondering, just what the hell; she was going to do now.       


	2. A Proper Hello

She was pacing, glancing at the box with narrowed eyes. Mikara would step up to Jaxen’s housing, ready to throw off the door. Ready to see the face of the man/Android, she had been forced into, caring for. Then, she’d lose her nerve and stomp back, into, the kitchen. Mikara knew she’d have to, face it, eventually. She really needed to stop stalling; is what she needed to do.

River had left for the day and she was alone. The house felt huge and oppressive with the, weight, of her new responsibility. She wondered why this was so hard. She trained companions for a living.

Mikara just had to fill out her own survey; right. Trouble was, she had no idea where to start. She’d never thought about what her own, preferences in, a companion, might be. Not until now at least.  

**~WWtBoL~**

She was back at her computer; a mug of tea by her side. Pouring over her survey. When her video screen ‘pinged’. Mikara accepted the call and looked up to see the wacky, delighted, face of her uncle.

“Uncle, hello.”

“Hello my dear, enjoying your gift I should think.” John Smith grinned excitedly. “I… Where is the lad? Got him studying hard already I imagine, whipping the boy into shape as it were.”

“Jesus, it's from you you!”

“Well of course 'he's' from me silly.”

“Uncle, you know how I feel about owning a Companion.” She pointed out. Already knowing it was a week argument.

“Oh pish, you and your grand ideals. Why I made Jaxen in the first place. Just so you know. Of course the board wanted the E3’s tested, before they go on the market. Who better, than their inspiration? I knew you’d treat him well, ask the right questions, and gain the right intel.”

“There’s no chance he’ll malfunction, go crazy, and attack me in my sleep is there?” Mikara snorted with a smirk and her uncle could tell, she was giving in.

“Good lord no! Perish the thought. You'd think you didn't trust me.”

“I was only kidding. Ok… Fine… I'll get you your research. But don’t go thinking I’m not still furious with you for tricking me.” Mikara gave in and her uncle beamed, clapping excitedly before signing off.

**WWtBoLWWtBoLWWtBoLWWtBoL**

Huffing at herself; she finally lifted the lid and set it aside. Mikara pulled away the protective sheet. Jaxen was only dressed in a, hospital, gown. “Wardrobe not included. Well, suppose he’d probably like to have a say in what he wears after all.” She decided.

She stepped up close. “Blue eyes, floppy brown hair, tan skin, toned. He’s handsome. Jeez girl, quit stalling already.”

Mikara grabbed his arm; transferring a year to his clock. It was all she was comfortable giving him at this point. Something flashed behind his eyes and she squeaked; as he began to talk.

“Congratulations on purchasing a T1 Companion: Class E3.” His head tilted and his eyes locked on hers. “Hello, I am designation: Jaxen. You are, Female… Designation: Mistress.”

“I really am starting from the ground up with you.”

Before she could say more. He pulled her in and claimed her lips, in a, searing, kiss. She broke away and blinked at him. “Creator said to give a good hello, to make a good impression.” The Companion grinned; arms still holding her.  

“Uncle would say that, of course he would.” Mikara snorted.

Jaxen’s face fell. “I did it wrong didn’t I? Creator will be so disappointed.”

“Jaxen, Jaxen, look at me now please!”

The E3 had no choice, but to obey, though; he didn’t look very happy about it.

“You’ve done nothing wrong. That was a very nice hello. Would you feel better if I told your creator you did well?” Mikara offered; speaking in a tone she’d use if speaking to a child. The Companion nodded; his lips stuck in the most adorable pout she’d ever seen. She went to kiss him on the cheek and he turned, catching her lips again.

He put even more effort, into the, lip lock; if that was even possible. He grinned at the small moan she gave. As he pulled her even closer and continued. “I like kissing you, Mistress.” Jaxen stated shyly; when they broke for air.

“Time for your first lesson…” She chuckled, adding. “You can call me Mikara or Kara ok, unless well... we’ll get to that later.” She shrugged, surprising herself when she yanked him from the crate and backed him to the couch.     


End file.
